marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Temple/Gallery
A gallery of images of Claire Temple. ''Daredevil Screenshots Season One [[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: ''Cut Man]] Claire-Temple-finds-Daredevil.jpg Cut Man 012.jpg CTemple-CaringForMMurdock-S1E2.jpg Cut Man 011.jpg Claire-Temple-treats-Daredevil-torch.jpg Claire_Temple's_Apartment.png MMurdock-BloodyCU-S1E2.jpg Claire-Temple-speaks-to-Murdock-sofa.jpg Daredevil-Clare-Temple-sofa-treatment.jpg Daredevil200.jpg MMurdock-Chocking-S1E2.jpg Claire-Temple-treats-Daredevil-heartbeat.jpg MMurdock-KnifeAttack-S1E2.jpg Daredevil39.jpg Claire-Temple-speaks-to-Seymond.jpg File 03-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil -The Russians.jpg File 06-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg Daredevil32.jpg Daredevil-fire-extinguisher.jpg File 05-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil -The Russians.jpg Claire-Temple-Roof.jpg MaskedManCTemple-S1E2.jpg Claire-Temple-Mask.jpg MMurdock-QuestionsSemyon-S1E2.jpg Cut Man 008.jpg Cut Man 007.jpg Cut Man 009.jpg Cut Man 010.jpg MMurdock-LeavesCTemple-S1E2.jpg [[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] Apartment 412.png Claire-Temple-treats-Murdock-S1E4.jpg Claire-Temple-Kidnapped.jpg Claire-Temple-Tortured.jpg Claire-Temple-Rescued-S1E4.jpg [[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] Daredevil-World-on-Fire-World-on-Fire-30621.jpg Claire-Temple-Treated-by-Murdock.jpg World on Fire.PNG Claire-Temple-tells-Murdock-to-stop.jpg [[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] Claire-Temple-Working.jpg Claire-Temple-Phonecall1.jpg Claire-Temple-watches-the-news.jpg [[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] P5ott41dtmq1isxoako8.jpg Claire-Temple-S1E11.jpg The Path of the Righteous 3.jpg Season Two [[New York's Finest|Episode 2.03: New York's Finest]] Temple Foggy.JPG Nelson Claire talk.JPG Nelson Temple patient.JPG Temple checks records.JPG New York's Finest 1.jpg [[The Man in the Box|Episode 2.10: The Man in the Box]] Claire Hand Patient.JPG MahoneyMeetingTemple.jpg DDS2 - 0014569877.jpg Temple Murdock talk.JPG Temple Boy Alive.JPG Claire DDevil rooftops.JPG Temple Warning.JPG Temple horror.JPG [[.380|Episode 2.11: .380]] Temple Delgado Death.JPG Temple helps Daredevil.JPG Ddtt74-1-.jpg Ddtt41-1-.jpg Claire autopsy.JPG Temple quits.JPG Nelson and Temple.JPG Promotional Season One Avengers Tower Daredevil.png MotionPoster.jpg Daredevil Character Poster Banner.jpg Daredevil Banner.jpg Daredevil Poster 05.png DaredevilCastPic.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Matt Murdock -Daredevil.jpg Cut Man 006.jpg Trust - Daredevil Promo.jpg Season Two Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 banner.png ''Jessica Jones Screenshots Season One [[AKA Smile|Episode 1.13: ''AKA Smile]] JJ-ClaireTemple-Treats-LukeCage.jpg JJ-ClaireTemple-Elevator.jpg JJS01E13_Claire_checks_Luke_pulse.png ClaireTemple-leaves-hospital-JJ.jpg ClaireTemple-injects-LukeCage.jpg S01e13_214.jpg S01e13_434.jpg S01e13_415.jpg S01e13_629.jpg ClaireTemple-Meets-LukeCage-JJ.jpg JJS01E13_Claire_drinks.png ''Luke Cage Screenshots Season One [[Just to Get a Rep|Episode 1.05. ''Just to Get a Rep]] Claire on the streets.png Claire Soledad.jpg Soledad Claire Lunch.jpg Claire Mom Comfort.jpg lukecage105_Claire.jpg lukecage105_Claire_1.jpg lukecage105_Claire_2.jpg lukecage105_Claire_3.jpg lukecage105_Claire_4.jpg lukecage105_Claire_Mom.jpg lukecage105_Claire+Mom.jpg [[Suckas Need Bodyguards|Episode 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards]] Claire Luke Meetup.png Claire Luke Coffee.png Claire watches Luke.JPG Suckas Needs Bodyguards.PNG Cage Questions Scarfe.JPG Temple operates Scarfe.JPG Defenders 04.jpg Temple Scarfe Bullet.JPG Temple Scarfe Concerned.JPG Cage Scarfe evidence reveal.jpg Temple Mother Call.JPG Cage-ReturningToPops-S1E6.jpg Temple Mother Van.JPG Temple Scarfe Vitals.JPG Claire and Scarfe.png Cage Temple Walk.jpg [[Manifest|Episode 1.07: Manifest]] Claire Luke.png Claire Advice.png lukecage107_.jpg lukecage107_Claire.jpg lukecage107_Claire_1.jpg lukecage107_Claire_Luke.jpg lukecage107_Claire_Luke_1.jpg lukecage107_Claire_Luke_2.jpg lukecage107_Claire+Luke.jpg lukecage107_ClaireTemple.jpg lukecage107_Luke_Claire.jpg lukecage107_Luke_Claire_1.jpg [[Blowin' Up the Spot|Episode 1.08: Blowin' Up the Spot]] LCage-AmbulanceRide.jpg CageTemple-HidingFromDiamondback.jpg CageTemple-BulletRemoval.jpg LCage-FindingWoundedMKnight-S1E8.jpg lukecage108_1384.jpg lukecage108_1421.jpg lukecage108_1431.jpg lukecage108_1716.jpg lukecage108_1971.jpg lukecage108_1982.jpg lukecage108_2535.jpg lukecage108_2591.jpg lukecage108_2619.jpg lukecage108_Claire.jpg lukecage108_Claire_Luke_1.jpg lukecage108_Claire_Luke_2.jpg lukecage108_Claire_Luke_3.jpg lukecage108_Claire_Luke_Ambulance.jpg lukecage108_Claire+Luke.jpg lukecage108_Luke_Claire.jpg [[DWYCK|Episode 1.09: DWYCK]] LCage-ReunitingWithCTemple-S1E9.jpg LCageShirtless-CTemple-S1E9.jpg Nb.jpg lukecage109_1740.jpg lukecage109_1774.jpg lukecage109_2284.jpg lukecage109_2296.jpg lukecage109_2386.jpg lukecage109_2465.jpg lukecage109_2478.jpg lukecage109_2517.jpg lukecage109_2618.jpg lukecage109_2689.jpg lukecage109_2822.jpg lukecage109_3714.jpg lukecage109_3766.jpg lukecage109_3832.jpg lukecage109_3936.jpg lukecage109_4046.jpg [[Take It Personal|Episode 1.10: Take It Personal]] LCage-PulledOutOfAcidBath.jpg LCageCTemple-PostOperation.jpg LukeAndClaire-ZipDrive.jpg CageTemple-WatchingComputer.jpg LCage-NBursteinConfession-S1E10.jpg LCage-OutdoorChat-S1E10.jpg CageTemple-ReturningToChurch.jpg LCage-VisitingOldChurch.jpg LCage-DGriffithWarning-S1E10.jpg CageTemple-SpottingDiamondback-S1E10.jpg Lukecage110 2366 0.jpg Lukecage110 2290.jpg Lukecage110 2172.jpg Lukecage110 2112.jpg Lukecage110 2092.jpg Lukecage110 1732.jpg Lukecage110 1318.jpg Lukecage110 0101.jpg Lukecage110 0034.jpg Lukecage110 0023.jpg [[Now You're Mine|Episode 1.11. Now You're Mine]] MistyKnight-PatchedUp-GunShot.jpg Shades-vs-Temple.jpg Claire Misty Bond.PNG LukeCage 1x11 Misty Claire 1.jpg LukeCage 1x11 Misty Claire.jpg LukeCage 1x11 ClaireCrowbar.jpg LukeCage 1x11 Claire Luke.jpg LukeCage 1x11 Claire 6.jpg LukeCage 1x11 Claire 5.jpg LukeCage 1x11 Claire 4.jpg LukeCage 1x11 Claire 3.jpg LukeCage 1x11 Claire 2.jpg LukeCage 1x11 Claire 1.jpg LukeCage 1x11 Claire.jpg LukeCage 1x11 MistyKnight ClaireTemple.jpg LukeCage 1x11 ClaireSmile.jpg LC 1x11 Misty Luke Claire.jpg LC 1x11 Claire 2.jpg LC 1x11 Claire 1.jpg LC 1x11 Claire.jpg [[You Know My Steez|Episode 1.13: You Know My Steez]] Luke Arrested.JPG Luke and claire.png Claire Colleen ad.JPG LukeCage 1x13 Misty Luke Claire Mariah.jpg LukeCage 1x13 GroupShot.jpg LukeCage 1x13 ClaireTemple 4.jpg LukeCage 1x13 ClaireTemple 3.jpg LukeCage 1x13 ClaireTemple 2.jpg LukeCage 1x13 ClaireTemple 1.jpg LukeCage 1x13 ClaireTemple.jpg LukeCage 1x13 Claire Misty.jpg LukeCage 1x13 Claire Luke Kiss.jpg LukeCage 1x13 Claire Luke 2.jpg LukeCage 1x13 Claire Luke 1.jpg LukeCage 1x13 Claire Luke.jpg Season Two [[Soul Brother 1|Episode 2.01: Soul Brother #1]] Red Rooster.png LukeCage_2x01_Claire_Luke.jpg Luke Cage 2x01 Claire Misty.jpg Luke Cage 2x01 Claire Luke 6.jpg Luke Cage 2x01 Claire Luke 5.jpg Luke Cage 2x01 Claire Luke 4.jpg Luke Cage 2x01 Claire Luke 3.jpg Luke Cage 2x01 Claire Luke 2.jpg Luke Cage 2x01 Claire Luke 1.jpg Luke Cage 2x01 Claire Luke.jpg [[Straighten It Out|Episode 2.02: Straighten It Out]] Cage and Temple arguing.png [[Wig Out|Episode 2.03: Wig Out]] JLucas-CTemple.jpg Promotional Season One Claire Temple Poster.jpg Luke Cage S1 characters.jpg Luke-Cage-Still-1.jpg Pop.jpg Clair.jpg 14449931 1299621626723850 1525924237560263440 n.png Season Two Claire Temple S2 Promo.png Claire Temple - Poster (LC S2).jpg Behind the Scenes ''Season One Luke Cage BTS 3.png Rafe Claire Luke Misty.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 9.jpg Luke Cage BTS 4.png Luke Cage BTS 9.png Luke Cage BTS 10.png Rosario Dawson BTS 2.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 6.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 30.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 8.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 13.jpg Fab Five Freddy BTS.jpg Season Two Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 1.jpg Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 7.jpg Iron Fist Screenshots Season One [[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episode 1.05: ''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] DRand-OfferingTakeoutInTheDojo.png DRandCWingCTempleAcceptTheOfferOfEating.png Wing, Claire and Rand dine together.jpg Claire solution.PNG Danny Claire.jpg [[Immortal Emerges from Cave|Episode 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave]] DRand-CWing-CTemple-InTheCounter.png DRand-TellingCWingAboutTheChallenge.png Confused Claire.PNG IF106 BerginivKidnapping.png [[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episodes 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] DRandDeclaringToGoToChina.png DRandApologizesToTheGroupOnHisOutburst.png DRandTalksToCTempleAboutMGao.png IF108-DRandPlansToSneakTowardTheWarehouse.png Iron Fist Coleen Wing Claire Temple.jpg The Blessing of Many Fractures.png DRandThreatensMGao-ForHisParents.png IF108-DRand-ListensToMGao.png ClaireVsHandSoldier.jpg IronFistPunchesMadameGao-S1E8.png [[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episode 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] DannyColleenClaireGaoINDOJO.jpg IronFistQuestioningMadameGao.jpg Gaocaptured1.png Claire Temple Iron Fist.jpg The Mistress of All Agonies.png DRand-CWing-CTemple-LyingOnTheMat.png BakutoSendsAwayClaire.png BakutoComfortsColleen.png [[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episode 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] DavosComplimentingClaire.png ShirtlessRandTreatedByCTemple.png DRandTalkingToCTemple-Operated.png DavosProtectingClaire.png Davos-IllMakeHimIfIHaveTo.png IF111 WingAndTemple01.png DRandSpeakingCTemple-Thanking.png [[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episode 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] DannyTalkingAboutParents DPWF.jpg DRandDeclaresToKillHMeachum.png DRandGivingA-BagOfMoneyToCTemple.png Iron Fist - 1x13 - Dragon Plays With Fire - Jeri and Claire.png Behind the Scenes Lewis Tan Rosario Dawson.jpg ''The Defenders Season One Screenshots [[The H Word|Episode 1.01: ''The H Word]] Claire wants coffee.PNG Cage Temple reunited.PNG Temple Cage Reunites.PNG TDS1E1-MistyArrivesAtCage-Doorstep.png TDS1E1-CageIsOfferedA-Walk.png Defenders101 Claire Temple.jpg Defenders101 Claire Luke 3.jpg Defenders101 Claire Luke 2.jpg Defenders101 Claire Luke 1.jpg Defenders101 Claire Luke.jpg [[Mean Right Hook|Episode 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] TD102 ClaireTemple01.png Defenders102 Claire Luke 4.jpg Defenders102 Claire Luke 3.jpg Defenders102 Claire Luke 2.jpg Defenders102 Claire Luke 1.jpg Defenders102 Claire Luke.jpg [[Worst Behavior|Episode 1.03: Worst Behavior]] [[Take Shelter|Episode 1.05: Take Shelter]] The Defenders still 6.jpg TD105 RandAndTemple01.png TD105 ColleenAndTemple01.png TakeShelter.png Defenders105 Colleen Claire.jpg Defenders105 Claire Temple 2.jpg Defenders105 Claire Temple 1.jpg Defenders105 Claire Temple.jpg Defenders105 Claire Luke.jpg Defenders105 Claire Colleen Danny.jpg [[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episode 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] DD-LeadingTeam-Defenders.jpeg Def107 1136.jpg Def107 0627.jpg Def107 0564.jpg Def107 0545.jpg Def107 0533.jpg Def107 2611.jpg Def107 1927.jpg Def107 1956.jpg Def107 2669.jpg Def107 0585.jpg [[The Defenders (episode)|Episode 1.08: The Defenders]] Defenders-CWing-CTemple-PlanCircle.png Defenders-CWing-CTemple-MapOnMC.png Claire beaten up.PNG Claire witness explosion.PNG Defenders_(Midland_Circle_Aftermath).png TD108 NelsonTempleCage.png Def108 0749.jpg Def108 0638.jpg Def108 1453.jpg Def108 1854.jpg Def108 1789.jpg Def108 1199.jpg Def108 1050.jpg Def108 0299.jpg Def108 0669.jpg Promotional Defenders 9.JPG Behind the Scenes Rosario_Dawson4.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson7.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson16.jpg Mike_Rosario.jpg Defenders _bts _2.png Defenders _bts _4.png Defenders_bts_11.jpg Defenders_bts_15.jpg Rosario Dawson11.jpg Claire Flowers 2.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 3.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 13.jpg Comics ''Jessica Jones Claire Temple Comic.PNG Temple and Jones Comic.PNG Merchandise Iron Fist Cage.jpg Luke Cage Figures lluek cage.jpeg The Defenders'' Defenders Soundtrack Inside Art.jpg Category:Character Galleries